Creamed
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Jane oversteps her boundaries with Maura.  Part 1 is PG, but part 2 will be a higher rating


Title: Creamed ( 1/2)  
>Pairing: JaneMaura  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The police café was packed with people anxious to get their afternoon pick-me- up. The week was dragging on and on and Jane was over it. Jane waited impatiently shifting from foot to foot while Maura got their coffees and listened to Angela give whatever relevant gossip was going on for the day.

Jane extended her hand to reach for her cup, but Maura held onto it, "Jane, I'll fix it for you. You can go keep Korsak company while he eats his scone," Maura shooed Jane away and turned back to the cream station.

It didn't take Jane more than a second to notice that a guy was talking to Maura. He practically had her cornered and was not only talking to her, but he touched her arm. He was flirting with Maura. He looked like a douchebag too: trying to hide that he was going bald, and over tanned. Jane sniffed the air thinking she could smell his cologne from across the room.

Jane slugged Korsak's arm, just about knocking the pastry out of his hand mid bite, "Look at that guy- just who does he think he is?" Jane's eyes hadn't left Maura and the guy for even a second.

Korsak arched his neck and looked over in the general direction just in time to see Maura smile and giggle as she placed her hand on his elbow. Korsak shrugged and said, "looks like she likes him too. No harm."

"Oh no. No, no- Maura is just way too polite to tell the scumbag to get lost. I think she needs my help," Jane shook her head and readied herself to do battle.

"Come on, Jane- she's handling herself just-" Korsak gave up as Jane was already crossing the room swaggering up to Maura and the guy to lay down the law.

Jane walked up and immediately positioned herself between Maura and the guy.

"Whose this, babe?" Jane asked as she looked the guy up and down, and possessively wrapped her arm tightly around Maura's waist. The shift of balance caused Maura to practically slam into Jane's shoulder.

"Um..Jane? This is Jeffrey- he's an architect and works down the street," Maura's voice took on a slightly higher pitch as she began to worry about the look Jane was giving Jeffrey.

"Oh, yeah? Huh, an architect- you draw pictures of buildings, that's good. Real good." Jane stared him down as she spoke her voice dripping with condescension.

"Jeffrey was helping me prepare our coffees and we just got to talking-," Maura tried to play off Jane's death glare.

"Listen- Jeffrey, buddy. Can you and your receding hairline get away from my lady? See, I'm the only one that creams Maura's coffee. Got it?" Jane pulled her jacket back as she rested her hands on her hips revealing her gun.

"Great, I should have known." He sighed and looked at Maura, "so you've got a crazy lesbian cop girlfriend? Just great. I'm out," Jeffrey hung his head and pulled a tense smile.

"That's right," Jane taunted nodding her head, "A crazy lesbian_ detective_ girlfriend." She made sure Jeffrey was still watching as she grasped the back of Maura's head and leaned in to kiss her without hesitation.

Maura was certainly caught off guard, her body went limp and her arms flew out from her sides, but she didn't pull away. When Jane stepped back Maura moved slightly forward immediately missing the contact. Jane checked the door; Jeffrey had gotten the hell out of there. Jane's eyes widened and she brushed her lips with the back of her hand, still tasting Maura's lips in a daze.

When Jane noticed Maura's face she was surprised to recognize anger flashing across her features, there was also a hint of a flush snaking up her chest and neck. Jane smirked as Maura handed Jane her coffee and took her hand, leading her downstairs. "We need to talk about what just happened!" Maura hissed, pulling Jane along down to her office.

"Um…you're welcome," Jane expected a hearty thank you from Maura for saving her from Captain Douchebag, but the gratitude was not forth coming.

Maura took a moment before she spoke, gathering her thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to notice the stab of arousal that was demanding her attention. "When did we decide to play fake lesbian girlfriends again?" Maura asked her voice on edge even though she didn't mean it to be so shrill.

"What? I thought I was helping you ward off unwanted male attention," Jane said innocently.

"Jane, that male attention was not unwanted," Maura said trying to clue Jane in.

"What? Really? Him? No, no- you cannot be serious. I was doing you a huge favor just now," Jane maintained her defense that Jeffrey was a jerk.

"We were just flirting. I didn't even have time to find out if he was jerk because you swooped in and "saved" me with your favorite role-play," Maura was starting to get pissed. She thought back to how often Jane got between a guy and her all under the excuse of protecting her from jerks.

"Come on Maura, you would have done the same for me if a skeeze ball was hitting on me," Jane pleaded her case.

"Giovanni or a random guy at the bar is one thing, but Jane, it seems like you have a problem with every single male who looks at me- or even if I look at him," Maura said feeling frustrated as she was just putting her feelings into words for the first time.

Jane turned away embarrassed as realization hit her. She mumbled in a barely audible voice, "none of those guys are good enough for you. You're better off without them."

Maura crossed in front of Jane and touched her chin to lift it. Brown eyes met hazel as Maura sighed, "I appreciate and love that you protect me from bad guys, but who I decide to talk to is not always your concern."

Jane's expression radiated hurt, but she didn't respond. Maura removed her hand from her chin and took Jane's hand sitting across from her, their knees brushing against each other.

"Is there a reason you feel like no one is good enough for me?" Maura asked truly trying to understand Jane's thoughts and motivations.

"It's just- " Jane stopped and started a few times as she furrowed her brow, and ran her hands through her hair as she did when she had a difficult time expressing something. "I like pretending to be your girlfriend - it feels right, I guess. I feel proud…or something, when I can hold you and-" Jane cut herself off midsentence. She realized she had just made a fool of herself, and her feelings of embarrassment were making her heart pound.

Jane chanced a glance at Maura's face to brace herself for her reaction. She had probably just ended their friendship. Jane realized how much she had overstepped her bounds and she wasn't proud of it.

Maura's face was steely. She finally spoke, "Jane I do not want us to pretend to be girlfriends anymore."

"I'm sorry. I won't get in the way of who you want to date. It's ridiculous anyway," Jane felt tears prickling at her eyes.

"No, Jane- I don't want to pretend- I want us to be _real_ girlfriends. Honestly ,sometimes it thrills me when you step in and defend me like that, and when you kissed me today I wasn't ready to face it, but hearing the things you said- I'm now sure how I feel," Maura was holding Jane's hands tightly and tears were falling down her cheeks.

Jane wiped her Maura's tears with her thumb, "I don't know what it means to be a _real_ girlfriend."

"Yes, you do," Maura reassured her as she pulled her in for a long sincere hug.

"I want to kiss you again, for real," Jane murmured into Maura's ear.

Maura pulled back from the hug and eagerly searched Jane's eyes before they both leaned in and met each other's lips. The kiss was slow, each woman exploring and responding in turn.

When they finally began to wrap up their make out session, Jane noticed the clock read 5 after 5, "Well, that was quite a way to end the day."

Maura's face lit up with a beautiful smile with the feeling a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. Jane really did want her, and tonight she wanted to show Jane just how much she wanted her too.

"Will you come home with me?" Maura asked excitedly.

"For what…dinner?" Jane played dumb.

Maura was suddenly doubtful, but Jane saved her before she second guessed herself, "of course I'll come over, you have some things you want to show me?" Jane looked hopeful.

Maura picked up their cold untouched coffees, and threw them in the trash- they wouldn't need a caffeine rush after all.


End file.
